What Really Happened
by penty101
Summary: Bella Swan, a loner from Pheonix, attends a party that changes her life forever. After a hazy drunken night, a scared,pregnant Bella runs away to find help in her long lost Father. Will she find the Father of her child? Who knows What Really Happened?
1. Defiant

**_A/N: I'm new to this whole thing. I had an idea that i just had to fly with because i do not think anyone else would think it and dare to try. Here I go. Reviews and story ideas are more than welcome. All credit to Stephanie Meyer, except the plot because its allll mine *evil laugh*_**

**_WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SUGGESTIONS OF RAPE,DEPRESSION AND TEEN PREGNANCY. IF YOU ARE AGAINST ANY/ALL PLEASE DO NOT READ!_**

**_Welcome to my twisted mind :)_**

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

So this is what rock bottom feels like. It really is the empty hole we all thought it was.

They all say the same pathetic thing: I thought he loved me, I thought we were together forever, I thought he was The One.  
>Well I'm here to tell you that's just not going to happen.<p>

There is no such thing as Love. It's all a giant haze of lust that people fall under because that's the way they were taught when they were young. From all the Cinderella and princess fairy tales trying to find Prince Freaking Charming to T.V. shows and movies. I used to believe like all the other naive teenagers in High School. I fell under the same trap and it lead me here, into the dark corner of hell I'm currently residing. i used to have hope and dreams of marriage, that is until he broke my heart.

i have nothing left.

Mike was my life. For a year and half we were together and i used to think it was the best time of my life. I always had someone to run to when my family problems would rear their ugly head.

My parents are divorced, have been since before i can even remember. I live with my Mom, or rather I live in my Mom's house since i hardly ever see her. She's always to busy with her next boyfriend. I only ever see her Monday nights for our "Family dinner" with her current boyfriend of that week.

Other than that i can pretty much do anything i want. I have all the money. My dear Grandfather loved me and left me with an extremely large amount of money for when i turn eighteen. But even so my mom gets money from all her rich boyfriends which she mostly leaves lying around the house for me to take, which i do, constantly. It's not like she ever realizes its missing.

Charlie, my Father, on the other hand lives in a Podunk town called Forks in Washington, miles and miles away from Phoenix where i live. When i was little i used to visit, but that stopped after my fourth birthday because my mom was tired of the hassle of flying with me all of two times a year. After that Charlie called for holidays, but eventually even that stopped, for reasons i do not know but neither to i care. You do not just stop contact with your only daughter. As far as im concerned i do not have a Father, or even Mother. i have a Renee and Charlie.

That is why I'm broken now. Mike was all i had left to look forward to. He was the only one who cared anymore. But even he got tired of me.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

BellaPOV

I'm just floating along now. Looking for a reason. A sign from above telling me what to do. Before the thought could even be completed a flier hits me in the face as I'm walking to class.

It's neon yellow with big, bold letters across it. "Homecoming Party!" Of course, i should've realized. Peter always has huge parties for any given occasion.

This one says It's for Homecoming. Funny thing is that it's actually the party he always has right after summer to get rid of all the left over alcohol he has collected. The only reason he puts Homecoming on the flier is so teachers are not required to report it. Not that they would anyways.

Peter is captain of ever major sport in our high school and even the top of our class. Basically he can do what ever the hell he wants and get away with it. I've actually heard rumors he was smoking in class and the teacher did not even look twice at him. It would not surprise me one bit if it was fact.

The flier says it's for tonight, "Friday night after Peter and The Team win the Homecoming game". And since my eyes are not glued to the ground anymore i can now see there are yellow papers sticking out of almost ever locker around here, everyone will be going.

I contemplate this as i continue to walk to my last class of the day. If everyone is going no one will notice lil ol me there. i could go, watch people make idiots of themselves because their either drunk or high off their asses, and then get smashed myself. the only problem is i have never been to a party before. Not one like this at least. I've heard all the rumors about these parties. People hook up with other people when their drunk and never remember it. or someone slipped them drugs and they can't handle it and end up in the hospital.

I can't afford a trip to the hospital. I do not need my mother being around anymore than she already is. Or worse she'll send out someone to watch me like I'm five years old. Newsflash old woman I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself.

My sudden defiant attitude decides by itself that im going to this party tonight. I don't care if i have to walk all the way to Peter's, I'm going.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

**_A/N: Well there was the first shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's short. It was either going to be real short or real long. I'll work on it._**

**_Please R/R!_**


	2. Blue Eyes

_**A/N: Well guys here goes shot number two. I tried to make this chapter longer (which i did!) but still i feel its not long enough for you *sigh* i can only try and make improvements for you. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BellaPOV<strong>_  
>What in the hell am I doing here? Do you know? Because I sure do not.<p>

Now that I am here, standing in front of Peter's beer cluttered lawn, I realize that this was a stupid idea. Why would I want to go to a party alone? Standing in front of the mirror at home and now standing here is completely different. It took my nearly an hour to get ready for this stupid thing. I even broke out my nice clothes for this. The frilly blue skirt and tight green t-neck combo my mom always wants me to wear whenever she actually wants to take me out of the house with her. It is my "boxer dropper" outfit as she so crudely calls it.

I sigh quietly at the sad battle inside my head. If I made it this far, literally ten feet from the party, then why should I stop now?

I take a deep breath and then take the first step. Actually, it feels like some otherworldly force shoved me, but at least I made a decision.

As I get to the doorway I can see, the party is in full swing already and it is just about eleven. I tell myself I will stay for at least an hour.  
>I make my way around so I can get the lay of the land and I can already see a few people shitfaced. I pass the Kitchen and eye the punch bowl while grabbing an unopened beer, thinking it is the safest choice. I push myself threw the throng of bodies and find myself in a crowd around a game of pong.<p>

The game is almost ending and I can see that Peter is kicking some poor kid's ass at it. Everyone's laughing as Peter tosses the final blow to the poor guy who looks like he is going to pass out.

"Who thinks they can beat the almighty King of Pong?" Peter shouts into the crowd with a big grin. King of Pong? Someone thinks pretty highly of them self, but I guess by the looks of it he should. Not one person in the crowd moved forward to take him on.

Suddenly the sexiest guy I have ever laid eyes on walks through the crowd. I can hear all the other girls in the room gasp as they take him in. He is tall, tan and a god. At least half a head over everyone else around, besides Peter that is. A head full of dirty blonde curls that make my hands tingle from wanting to run them threw it. With fitted jeans, a plain black T, and work boots he makes me go weak in the knees. I can even see his shining blue eyes from here. And the muscles! His shirt is just tight enough where you can see just about every ripped muscle in his sculpted arms and chest. He makes me feel like a silly schoolgirl crushing over her teacher. _Baby I'd be your schoolgirl any day.__  
><em>

"Think you're so damn good, huh cousin?" he says in a sexy southern panty-dropping drawl.

"Cousin?" I can hear people whispering around me. I guess I'm not the only one who has no idea where he came from.

Peter laughs as he says "Oh bring it on J". He motions for his buddies to line the cups up and get the balls as they get set on either side of the table.

_Oh, I have to see this _I thought as I found an open bar stool. I got settled with my beer and started drinking as the game began.

On my third beer and the game was still going. Peter almost never missed a cup, but the same goes for his cousin J. They were both so equally matched that they were stuck on the last cup, making the game last for a good forty minutes. Because of all the excitement, the room was packed with bodies ever worse than when it started. It was a good thing I got my seat when I did because there would be no way I could have seen before.

Suddenly Peter missed both his shots. If J got it now then he would win. Everyone was on the edge of their seats (me only because I was feeling a little woozy). Everyone held their breath as J pulled his arm back and then shot. It felt like slow motion as the ball soared threw the air and slowly dropped...about five inches behind the cup.

J groaned. For some reason I found it to be the funniest thing. I did a little hiccup giggle as he grabbed the second ball and just tossed it right in.

People erupted in cheers and high fives as Peter slumped his shoulder. Peter was a good sport though and walked over to shake J's hand.

"I'll be waiting for a rematch later lil cuz", Peter told him with and evil gleam in his eye as he handed him a beer. J happily accepted and downed it, looking a little tipsy now, all the beer from the game has finally caught up with him it seems.

That was enough excitement for me for now, especially since I needed a pee break.

I got up out of my chair and made for the doorway but could not find the ground. I guess I had two too many. I was determined to pee though because if I didn't find a bathroom I would pee my skirt and that is not an attract thing, or so I hear.

I got up and used other people as anchors to get to the stairs. Somehow, I managed to get all the way up them and into a bathroom. How is a little foggy.

I closed the door, peed and was washing my hands when I heard giggling on the other side of my door. _I am in a private bathroom?_

Damn it. Now what was I supposed to do? I can't really go stumbling out of the bathroom and ruin their fun. I sighed and realized I have to wait them out.

I figured I might as well get comfortable and lay down in the bathtub. I grabbed the towel draped over the side and used it as a blanket.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

I woke up and groaned as I felt a massive headache coming on. It took me a while to figure out where I was, which was definitely not in the tub where I passed out. No. I'm on some bed...naked.

I gasped loudly when I realized what must have happened. I could not remember a thing after I fell asleep.

Silent tears slowly fell down my face as I scramble out of bed and try to find my clothes. There were beer bottle scattered across the room. I pushed some aside and found my clothes. I threw them on and checked the time. Only three o'clock.

I could still here the party going on downstairs, not as strong as it was when I arrived but enough where I could just sneak out without anyone noticing.

And I did just that. I took a deep breath and scrambled out the bedroom, down the stairs, threw the front door and down the street without stopping.

I went straight home and into the shower. _I just wanted to be clean...I just want to be clean...I just want to be clean. _That is all I could think as I scrubbed. I could faintly smell the musk of man and the scary part...was that it was not completely unpleasant. If I was not so freaked out, I might actually say it was...sexy.

I quickly dispelled that thought and scrubbed harder. What was wrong with me? I was just, I gulped loudly not even allowing myself to think the thought, and here I was thinking that whoever did that to me smelled...good?

I shivered but not from the water temperature, which was as high as it could go.

After scrubbing for a full ten minutes I decided there was nothing left to do. I got out and toweled off before slowly made my way back to my master bedroom.

I did not even want to put clothes on but forced myself into some thick flannel, dove under my covers, and just let myself cry it all out.

_Why did I go? How did I let that happen? If I just stayed home... I would still be a virgin._

I sobbed until my eyes dried out and I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That is just a taste of what drama there is to come. I promise there are plans in progress for this, but writing time is limited. But i will tell you this...the more people who R/R the faster i will write =] yeah i know sad but its who i am. see y'all later!**_


	3. Decisions,Decisions

_**A/N: Here goes shot three. I am thinking I should actually title my chapters but it is hard because I do not want to give away anything before you actually read it. I will work on it. Enjoy!**_

**_WARNING: STORY CONTAINS SUGGESTIONS OF SUICIDE. Sorry guys I have a dark mind *muahahahaha*_**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<br>I have been in a daze for the past three weeks now. I never thought I could get any worse than I was before.

After Mike, I hated my life. It all hit me that no one cared. I was at a loss at what to do, so I threw myself into my schoolwork. My grades had never been so good.

But schoolwork can only get you so far when you are trying to hide.

Hide from the pain, the rejection, the loneliness. There is only so much a person can take.

Looking back at it now, I think that's why I went to the party. If I could not handle the party, then what is the point anymore? I was at rock bottom.

But then where am I now?

At this exact moment, I am in my bathroom. Staring into the medicine cabinet...But I am not strong enough.

I sigh loudly as I head to bed and hide under my covers.

I cannot do anything. I cannot be important enough for my Mother to notice me more than once a week. And even when we had dinner the other night, she didn't even notice how I never smiled once, or made any snarky comments about her new boyfriend.

I can't be enough for my father who quite out on me years ago. And I'm so pathetic that I still wait for a card, anything, on my birthday every year, but nothing ever comes.

I'm not enough for the one guy who I have known since before I could walk. I was not even good enough to get some sort of warning from him that he was through with me. No. He just left me high and dry and never once looked back.

I have nothing left but still I can't even end this awful life.

I can't even stand myself at this point.

I burrow farther under my blankets. My tears have run out and so I force myself to sleep a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

Over the weekend, I only feel worse. I slip into what I can only call depression and hideaway in my room all day, only leaving to get junk food and to use the bathroom.

I constantly flip through the channels on T.V. but nothing is interesting enough for me. I can't stand to look at any sappy romantic movies; they all make me want to barf...oh god.

I jump out of bed and sprint to the toilet just as all the junk food makes a second appearance.

Oh my God, on top of everything else, now I am sick.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

I get up off the bathroom floor for the third time this night, after throwing up for the fifth.

The only good part about being sick is now I don't have to have dinner with Renee. She let me stay up in my room and then left with her boyfriend so I could have some more peace and quiet. Yeah, like that is going to help me instead of having my mother nurse me back to health like all the other normal children in the world.

Fine. Leave. I don't need her. I don't need to be used to make her boyfriend think he means something only so she can get more money out of him.

It's all about the impulse right.

That is it. I am threw.

I hop out of bed and manage to make my way into the bathroom without wanting to puke my guts out just yet. I head straight to my destination without a second thought as to what I'm doing. I rip open the cabinet and grab the biggest bottle I see, knocking all the others into the trash in the process. My hands are shaking so badly that I can hardly attempt at opening the stupid child safety top.

Finally, I manage to get it open but as I try to pour them into my hand, they all slip and fall straight down the drain.

I yell in exasperation as I fling open cabinets and drawers throughout the bathroom looking for anything, something. There are Q-tips and makeup everywhere. I even somehow managed to rip apart my box of tampons-

.

My heart stops and all my adrenaline is gone in that one instant when it all makes sense.

I have not had my period in two weeks and it has never been a day late. I had sex, if you can even call it that. I have been throwing up for at least five days now. Plus my mood has been worse than it ever has been before.

.God. I almost just... But I'm...

My brain can not seem to process everything that it has just finally understood. And that is when it shuts off...and all I see is black.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

My stomach wakes me up. It is angry because I keep tossing the food back up.

I sit up slowly, realizing I'm on the bathroom floor. Then I see the tampons strewn everywhere and I remember exactly why I passed out in the first place.

My hand reaches down to my still flat stomach as I think of what I have to do. There are no options for me. I will not kill an innocent being when it does not have a chance to fight for its own life yet. Also, I would not give up my child to foster care. No one knows what happens in foster care and there is no way a child of mine will ever have to go through what other people have already had to deal with before they could even realized it did not have to happen to them. No. I could never do that to my baby.

Stupid, angry tears slip out as I think of how this child was conceived. And that is the sad part; I do not even remember how it happened. It is as if my brain will not allow me to see what really happened that night. It took me this long to realize that I am in fact pregnant so maybe it is just waiting for the right time to show me what happened. Or maybe it is trying to protect me from myself. I want to know though. And I will find out eventually.

The tears keep on falling as I try to sniffle them away.

My baby does not have a father. I do not know who the father of my child is.

I shake my head and try to push those thoughts away for now. Right now, I have to think of what I am going to do.

1. I could stay here with Renee. But then I would ruin her perfect image to her asshole boyfriends. Plus she would probably want me to get an abortion and then we would fight because there is no way in hell will let that happen. I gulp loudly as I wipe the tears from my eyes when I see in my head all the ways that Renee could make me lose my baby. There is nothing she would not do to protect her image. Nothing.

2. I could run away. I can call up a taxi and have it drive me to some city, then I could get a job and an apartment, and hey, I have some money... The idea falter as I realize there is no way I can take care of a newborn all by myself. Who would hire a teenager anyways? I need a lot of money for all the things I am going to buy. My child deserves the best option I can give her, or him.

I guess option 3 is my only option after all.

I get up off the bathroom floor and head to my closet where I find my suitcase. Then I start throwing in all my comfortable clothes and the baggy and stretchy ones in for the future.

Then I head to the bathroom. After I clean up the horrible mess I made I throw together my toiletries bag. I toss that into my suitcase as well.

I grab my biggest purse and put in the necessities: IPod, Wallet (including my stash of money), Phone, Wuthering Heights, etc.

I scribble down a note to Renee telling her where I will be, if she even bothers to look for me, and leave it on my bed for her to find...eventually.

I toss on some jeans, sweatshirt and converse. Then, with one final look around my room, I grab my bags and head downstairs to call a cab. Within a half hour, I am out the door, into the cab, and gone.

I never look back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yeah how bout them apples! i finally got a relatively long chapter for y'all._**

**_i tried to make it look like a cliffy even though you all should know where shes going . I'm tryin to figure out where people are going to live. Rose/Emmet/Alice. any suggestion would be asbolutely marvelous and i would be eternally greatful(and so would my lovely jasper!)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed! the next one is coming soon. Promise!_**

**_Don't forget to to R/R!_**


	4. Daddy Dearest

_**A/N: Loving the fact that people actually enjoy my story. It gives me a purpose…and something to do late at night, so keep up the R/R!**_

"_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
>If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,<br>Threatening the life it belongs to  
>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd<br>Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
>And I know that you'll use them, however you want to"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BellaPOV<strong>

Only a few short hours later and here I am, standing in front of the Chief of Forks Polices' house. Thankfully, I managed to catch the last flight to Forks last night.

Now it's two am and I am standing out in the cold. I stuff my hands into my sweatshirt pocket and gently rub my stomach, reminding myself why I am here. _This is all for you, Sweets, all for you._

I sigh loudly as I realize the conversation I am about to have with a man I have not seen or spoken to in more years than I care to remember. But, a father is supposed to help their child when they need it, right? Just accept them willingly? No need for interrogation, right? Open arms and all that lovey dovey bullshit, right?

O.K. Now that is just wishful thinking.

I check the time on my cell and see that I have been standing in the cold for at least fifteen minutes. That is probably not something a pregnant girl should do, so I give myself a swift kick in the ass and move my feet and bags toward the door.

Once I finally get myself on the top step just inches away, I force myself to summon all of my courage and knock as loud as I can muster…Which is apparently not loud enough to wake the sleeping bear inside.

I try knocking again…and again…and again. I am about to give up and wait out the night when I hear someone stirring inside. _Last chance to bolt, _i think, as I see the hallway light turn on and socked feet stumbling toward the door.

Sooner than I think, the porch light is flicked on along with the front door opening to reveal a sleepy-eyed Charlie. I smile weakly. _I don't think he knows-ahhh there goes the light bulb._

"Isabella?" Charlie mumbles questioningly, "what-why are you here?"

I reach back to scratch my neck awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Hey Charlie. I kind of need your help". I see him eye my bags and then he steps aside to make room for me through the doorway. I grab my stuff and squeeze by, entering the house I have not seen for years.

I walk by the stairs and leave my stuff there. I can hear him grumbling to himself as he shuts the door and porch light off. He looks up and sees me standing there. We lock eyes for a second and I swear he can see straight through me in that instant. It is as if he knows the reason I am here…Then he shakes his head, trying to knock the sleep out of it I assume, and gestures for me to sit at the little table I recognize from childhood.

We sit down opposite each other and no one speaks for what seems like forever.

"What happened Bells?" Charlie grumbles at me, breaking the silence. I scoff at his old, retired nickname. _I'm not your Bells, Charlie. I haven't been in years._

"I'd like to know that myself," I say quietly as I stare at the scratched table under my hand. Whether I said it to Charlie or just me, I do not really know and do not care at the moment. I sigh and open my mouth to force out the words. "Listen Char-".

"Dad." He states firmly. "I'm your father, Bells."

"Quite calling me Bells, Charlie." I grit my teeth at him. "And for your information, father and dad is not the same thing. A father supplies the sperm. A Dad is around for the actual raising of the child. You may be my father, Charlie, but you are _not _my dad."

I swear I could see his face turned turn purple in the dim light of the kitchen. "I demand respect in my own home. You don't get to barge in here in the middle of the night and decide to yell at me for something I could not control over the past few years. You act as if I threw you out of this house. Your psycho bitch of a mother took you from me. I wanted you here-"

I could not take any more if this. "Cut the shit, Charlie. If you really cared, you would have tried harder to be in my life. Unbelievable," I huffed. "This was a stupid idea to come here."

I get up out of my chair and walk to my bags. I throw my purse over my shoulder and just as I go to pull my suitcase to the door, Charlie's thick hand grabs the handle away from me. I look at him, indignant. _What the hell do you think you're doing? Fine. Keep it. I don't need it, or you._

Anger drives my feet to the door. Next thing I know the door is flung open and I am marching across the grass with no real destination. Charlie was my only real hope.

I get to the sidewalk when I hear him

"Bella! Just wait a second. Why did you come?" Charlie asks from the front steps. "You came all the way here for my help. Don't just leave without even asking."

_Damn._ I drop my head in defeat, hating with every fiber of my being that he is right.

I turn around and trudge back across the lawn. I do not really want to shout to the world my issue just yet.

I get about halfway there when it hits me, hard. I sprint straight to the bushes in front of the house and toss up what is left of the contents of my stomach. It is a good thing I had some snacks at the airport or I probably would have just tossed up an organ.

I realize Charlie is standing there watching me get sick over his lawn and look up to see his reaction. Yup, frozen as a statue. So predictable Charlie.

I stand up and brush the dirt off my jeans before I look him straight in the eye. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me suffer in the cold, or are you going to get your daughter and grandchild back into the warm house?" I say with a smirk on my face, kind of enjoying the fact that I can make him whiter than a ghost.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

After Charlie's heart started back up, we somehow ended back at the little table in the kitchen. He sits there watching me as I nibble on the poptart he got me, along with a glass of water.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me for a while longer?" I ask him.

"I'm trying to wait for you to explain," he shoots right back.

"Explain?" I say, confused. "Explain what? I'm here and pregnant. What more do you need? I had no other option. I'm not getting rid of my child and there was no way Renee would be O.K. with that so here I am."

He seems satisfied for the moment so I grab my water and take a big gulp, just as I hear him ask the one question he definitely did not need to ask.

"Where's the father?" he asks, eyeing me like he can read the answer in my eyes, as I nearly choke on my drink. Nice try, but I will not have that.

I look straight down when I tell him, "He's not in the picture." I have never been too good at lying but he seems to have bought it. Charlie huffs and mumbles some more, thankfully satisfied with the answer, at least for now.

I push my water and poptart away from me as I stand up. "Are we done with the interrogating for the night? I really need some sleep."

Charlie looks at me for a long moment before answering. "You're still hiding something from me. I won't push it tonight, but I want to know, kid."

I narrow my eyes at him but he is not fazed for a second.

"I'm always here for you if you need me Bells. You can tell me anything, and I will still love you no matter what." He tells me quietly. "That is what a dad is. The man who gives you irrevocable, sometimes irrational, love, no matter what."

I turn my back on him so he cannot see the traitor tears slowly but surely slipping from my eyes. "Goodnight Charlie," I whisper to him.

I grab my purse and drag my feet up the stairs to my old room. Unsurprisingly nothing has changed from the memories I have left of it. From the now peeling yellow wallpaper with little flowers all over it to the old rocking chair sitting in the corner by the window.

Without realizing, it my feet have put me in front of the rocker. I pull off the old quilt laying on it and sit down.

I sigh and relax into the chair, only just fully realizing how tired I am. I prop my feet up on my dresser and snuggle into the quilt.

This has been the longest day of my life. A few short hours ago, I was in a different state, depressed beyond belief. Now look at me. I am pregnant and under the roof of my long lost father/dad/whatever he is to me.

I have so much to do concerning my little peanut inside me. I need to get to the doctors first thing tomorrow, get vitamins, find some healthy food and juices, get more sleep and most importantly, stop stressing and calm the fuck down for once.

I do not want to think right now. I just want to be. Me and my little baby growing inside me. I shimmy around in the rocker getting comfortable and rest my hands along my soon-to-be-round stomach. _Mommy cannot wait for you Sweets. You're already the best thing that happened to me._

The world turns to black quickly as I think about my baby and fall fast asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: sorry for all the sap guys but the whole "it's been years since we've seen each other or even talked because momma is bitch" thing kind of forced me to. **_

_***sigh* I have stayed up for way too many hours trying to get this chapter out of my head. Yeah its about 4 in the morning right now..i know, I know, the dedication it must have taken for me to stay up for all y'all… aww im just kidding. Im a slight insomniac at times, its just convient that now I have a story to write when I cant sleep.**_

_**Just a warning. Eventually I wont be able to just bang out a chapter a day like this but I hope y'all will still want to read. That's why you should put me on story alert.. look down a little..to the left.. a little more..right there! Yeah click it please!**_

_**Sorry ill shut up now. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**R/R!**_


	5. Revelation

_**A/N: And now ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for *drum roll*…Mr. Sex God is back!**_

_**I hope you all like how I put him back into it.**_

_**And if not…don't hate me and just keep reading please!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>BellaPOV<strong>

My dreams are filled with blue and golden eyes chasing me around. No matter how hard I try, they will not stop staring.

The golden ones watch me, raking up and down my body, as if at any moment I might explode.

The blue eyes, on the other hand, stare straight back into mine. It gives me the chills. I swear I know them from somewhere, but I cannot place them in my memories.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

I wake up in a cold sweat, not knowing where I am. I bolt up in bed and push back against the headboard, trying to regain my bearings.

Sighing, I pull up my knees and rest my head on top of them. Charlie must have moved me some time while I was sleeping. And it looks like he brought my suitcase upstairs too. I was so not looking forward to bringing that up the endless stairs.

I look out the window, seeing the light rain. _Ugh, I forgot about that part._

I grimace and get myself up off the bed for my first real day of Forks. I grab my bag of toiletries out of my suitcase and head to the single bath that I have to share with Charlie.

I shut and lock the door before turning the water on as hot as I can and strip down out of my clothes. Thanks to the full-length mirror on the back of the door, I can scrutinize myself. I turn my body this way and that examining everything. I see my thin arms and legs along with my average breasts. I take in my chocolate hair that hangs down to them, and then of course, my face. Slightly pouty bottom lip and all, I am not a bad looking girl. Some might even call me pretty, but with the dark circles under my eyes and overly pale skin, I could not agree.

Lastly, I look at my stomach. If I look hard enough I can make out a slight roundness to it. In just a few short months, I am going to look like a beached whale. At least my boobs will get nice and big…before they shrink and sink.

Tired of looking at myself I climb onto the shower and stand directly under the steaming water, allowing it to attempt unknotting the muscles in my shoulders and back. This has to be my favorite thing in the world. Peace and quiet, the only thing you can hear is the water. I close my eyes and relax into the heat. I swear I could fall aslee-

Just then, I swear I can hear a groan and a muted thud as something hits the ground. I shut the water off and held my breath as I listened intently.

I wait for what seems like five minutes but I do not hear the sound again. I brush it off and finish showering up using my favorite, generic, strawberry shampoo. I shut the water off and wrap myself in a worn-out towel before grabbing my bag and heading back to my room.

Once inside the safety of my locked bedroom, I drop my towel and go in search of some cozy clothes. I pull out undies, some short, stretchy shorts and a big, ratty T. I put them on the bed and suddenly noticed how quiet it is.

I looked out the window and noticed it had stopped raining. _Well that's a nice break from all that noisy rain_.

I looked around the yard and that is when I feel someone staring at me. And low and behold there were the blue eyes I saw in my dream. A slight smile came over my face, but then left just as quickly when I realized…yup, that's right. I'm standing in front of my window… completely naked.

My face turns beat red as I drop to the floor in shock and scramble for my clothes, using my shirt to hide the essentials. I peek up over the edge of the windowsill. He looks to be frozen there, propped up with a shovel between his hands. His bright blue eyes, as wide as they can go, are under a sweaty mop of dirty blonde curly hair. His khakis have dirt smudges all over them just like his light blue flannel that is unbuttoned to reveal a ratty, white, tank_. Oh, he must be what I heard in the shower. But, what's he doing here, in Charlie's yard, in the middle of the afternoon…still staring into my window?_ He blinks a few times and shakes his head, hard, before attempting to go back to work.

I cannot get rid of this feeling that I know him from somewhere.

Done being a creep for the moment, I put my clothes on just as I hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the yard. _It's hardly three in the afternoon, what's Charlie doing here? _I run a brush through my hair and try to look decent. I am feeling a little self-conscious after that lovely episode. _Note to self: Shut curtains._

I can hear Charlie stomping through the doorway even with my door closed. It sounds like he is talking to someone…but that would mean…

"Bella, come down here for a sec," I hear Charlie yell up the stairs.

Panic sets in the pit of my stomach as my face loses all of its color. _Calm down, Bella. It's no big deal. He only saw you slightly naked. I mean hey, the window is only so big, right?_ I pinch my cheeks, trying to regain the color and sensation in them.

Deep breath, shoulders back, head high and I am out my room and headed down the stairs.

When I get to the bottom and enter the kitchen, Charlie turns around to acknowledge me and the action revels the Sex God he was standing in front of. Thankfully I have a hand against the wall next to me or I might have fell to the floor the way he makes me go weak at the knees. His blue eyes twinkle and he gives me a small smile as he tips his cowboy hat at me. _Did I forget to mention the sexy as fuck hat he's wearing?_ I mentally sigh in satisfaction at the perfection before my eyes.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Charlie grumbles, eyeing me funny. "I want to introduce you to the Cullen boy. You'll probably be seeing him around a lot. He helps me out in the yard when I can't tend to it and he goes to the local high school I'm having you enrolled in."

I look at Charlie bewildered, but before I have a chance to argue Sex God holds out his hand in greeting. I stare at it for a second before realizing I should probably shake it.

"The name's Jasper. Pleasure to meet you Bella," he says in a hint of a southern accent. _Oh no, trust me, the pleasure is all mi- Wait. What?_

"You're J, aren't you?" I ask him as my memory clicks into place. His blue eyes crinkle in a confused expression and I start backtracking immediately. "I mean you just kind of look like this guy I saw this one time just a few weeks ago but your'e probably not him since it was in a whole other state and-"

"Whoa there, darlin. Hold up a sec." He says, holding his hands up to try and literally stop my ranting. "You don't know Peter, do you? He's the only one who calls me J."

"Well I actually just moved here from Phoenix. Peter and I went to the same school," I tell him.

He smiles brilliantly as he says, "Peter's my cousin. I was visiting him over school vacation a couple weeks ago. And you went to school with him so you know how Peter is. That must be when you saw me."

I bite my lip nervously with a silly smile on my face as I reply," Yeah it must be. What are the chances?"

I have never been more thankful for Charlie than at that moment when he clears his throat loudly, bringing me out of my daze and reminding me of my age. "Well at least you'll know someone when you head to school for your first day Thursday."

"Thursday?" I question him, remembering why I was angry with him just minutes before. "Charlie that's only two days away. Besides I shouldn't even go to school. I should be finding a job, not wasting my time in a classroom."

"Uhh well, I'm just going to head out now Charlie. I'll finish up tomorrow after school again. Nice to meet you Bella," Jasper nods at me as makes his way out of the house.

When I hear the front door close I turn my gaze on Charlie. "I don't need to be in school. I need to find a way to pay for this," I tell him as I gesture at my stomach.

"You came here for my help Bells," he tells me sternly. "And to me that includes furthering your education. I can help pay for the things you need. I have had a job for more years than your life." He sighs before saying," Anyway, the reason I'm home early is so I can take you down to the hospital for your first appointment. We'll have to figure something out for a car for you. I might be able to get one from an old buddy of mine. But in the mean time I can give you rides for your check ups and for school I can ask Cullen to take you for now, or when you make friends at school they could help out."

"I don't take pity rides Charlie. I can find one on my own," I tell him as I cross my arms across my chest, daring him to go against me with my eyes. We stare for a full minute before he cracks.

"I'm getting sick of the attitude Bella, "he huffs at me.

"Get used to it Charlie. This is only the start of my raging hormones," I shoot right back with a bitchy little smirk on my face. "Are you going to give me a ride now or not?"

Without even answering, he turns around, grabs his keys and walks out the front door.

I take the moment to collect myself with some calming breaths. _This is going to be a long nine months isn't it?_ The loud honk I hear from outside answers my question for me. _Hell yeah it will be little Momma_, my head tells me as I slump my head in defeat, holding my stomach as long as I can before I- No, _we_ have to hide again. After grabbing some sandals and light jacket, I lock the door and walk to the cruiser. As if being a pregnant teenager is not bad enough, I now have to ride around in a police cruiser for God know how long.

I need to find friends. And fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: sorry to have to cut this one short. I was going to add in the hospital scene but im limited on time since I was simultaneously writing and watching a four hour hockey game =] **_

_**Bruins kick. Canada sucks (MTL)**_

_**I've decided that id rather get out more short chapters than take forever on long ones and make y'all wait. If youd rather I didn't tell me in a review. I am here to please.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please R/R!**_


	6. A Cullen Checkup

_**A/N: hey there I hope everyone had a happy easter or atleast a nice vacation day. I got the last chapter up in time so y'all could read it over that break.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BellaPOV<strong>_

The ride to the local hospital was thankfully short. Neither of us talked the whole way.

Charlie pulled into a spot but did not move to get out. "I think you can, uh, do this on your own. Here's my number," he tells me as he hands me a slip of paper. "I'll just be down at the local diner, so call me when your'e done."

"Sure thing Charlie," I quickly say as I hop out of the car, ready to get this awkward exchange over with.

I walk straight into the building with my head down. I head straight to the hospital directory to see where I am supposed to go. _Maternity – 3__rd__ Floor._

Putting my head back down, I fly to the elevator and shut the doors behind me before anyone else gets on. I do not want anyone to see where I am headed just yet.

The doors open and I head straight to the reception desk. Behind it sits an older woman, with salt and pepper hair up in a bun and red framed glasses that look like they are going to fall off the tip of her nose at any second.

"Hi," I squeak out. I clear my throat and try again. "Hello. I was wondering if I could see a doctor…Today."

The woman eyes me carefully before responding. "Dr. Cullen just so happens to have a cancelation for her next appointment. I'll call her and tell her not to take her break right away then. If you'll just have a seat over there," she nods her head at the small square of waiting chairs, "and fill this out, I will inform her.

I nod my head right back at her and make my way over to the chairs, sitting in the one farthest in the corner. My eyes keep flicking around frantically like someone is going to pop out at me any second catch me here. _Calm down Bella. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being here. Pregnant people should be here, helping take care of their baby. _As my eyes continue their rampage, I notice pamphlets about pregnancy, childbirth, etc. I grab one of each and stuff them in my pocket quickly. _I'll look at them later,_ I think, _in the safety of my room. _I quickly fill out the form, thankfully having all the data memorized from the times Renee failed to fill school forms out for me in the past.

"Excuse me, Miss," I look up and the lady from the desk is now five feet in front of me," the Doctor will see you now." She waits until I hand her my clipboard of information before she turns and directs me down a hall and into a small room. "The Doctor will be with you shortly," she informs me with a gentle smile before closing the door and leaving me alone.

I start to panic and tears form in my eyes. The sudden realization that this is actually happening to me catches me off-guard. There are so many baby pictures everywhere I look. Baby this…baby that… _I can't do this! I can't be a mother! I don't even know what a mother is supposed to do! It's not like I would know by watching my own mother, She's too busy with her own life to care much about mine. How am I supposed to learn? Books? There is only so much you can learn from books!_ My mind is going a mile a minute as tears are streaming down my face in my mental hysterics.

"Oh honey, calm down," a woman says to me in a soft voice. I did not even hear her enter the room but now here she is, a hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles trying to get me relax.

It takes a couple minutes but when I am finally calm, the woman hands me a tissue. She tells me to sit up on the bench as she takes her own seat on a low chair. "Feeling better," she asks me kindly. I nod my head at her, unable to speak just yet. "Good, I'm glad hun." Now that my eyes are no longer blurry from tears, I can see she is a middle-aged woman, late thirties it seems. Her caramel colored hair is pulled back in a bun like the woman at the desk. She has a gentle nature about her as if she is bursting at the seams to love anyone in need. "This is a bit of an unconventional way of meeting for the first time," she says in a light-hearted way. " My name is Esme Cullen, and I am your Doctor." She hold out her hand with a warm, inviting smile on her face.

Now you see, when someone usually hold out their hand to me I automatically put mine out too to shake theirs, but today I seem to be a little slow. The first time I was stunned by a God in manly perfection. Now this time I am stunned by a kind, loving woman who is going to take care of me for the next few months. Why would that stun a person, you may ask? Well this lovely woman just so happens to be that God's Mother.

I blink my eyes a few times thinking I did not hear her correctly. "Excuse me Doctor, what did you say your name was again?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Esme Cullen, dear, and please, just call me Esme," she says again and there is no way I could hear her wrong twice, right? "Well, how about we get down to business here." She looks at the chart and I can see her eyes widen slightly. "Isabella Swan? You aren't Chief Swan's daughter, are you?" I nod my head again. "I've only ever heard stories about you so it's nice to finally meet you. And I see here you're seventeen. All my children are about your age too. Rose and Jazz just turned eighteen, Alice is still seventeen though, much to her dismay. I bet you'll have some classes with them, if you attend the high school here that is, and I hope you do," she adds with a smile on her face, which only confuses me further. _Yoo-hoo! Lady! I'm a knocked up teenager! All signs point to bad influence here!_

"uhm, excuse me Doctor," she gives me a look so I start again. "Sorry. Esme, why are you being so nice to me? I don't mean to be rude or anything but I really don't think I am the kind of person you should encourage your children to be around."

Her expression quickly changes to confused as she asks, "Why wouldn't I want my kids to become friends with a new girl in town? I see nothing wrong with you, my dear."

"How can you not? I am a naive, knocked up teenager who ran away from home to a man I haven't seen in years. And not only am I knocked up, I am having and keeping the child, which I know I cannot support nor handle at the age I am. I am not ready to be a mother and certainly not a person your children should gain influence from," I ramble off as my eyes start to get watery again. _These damn hormones are going to be the death of me!_

"Oh honey," she murmurs as she scoots her chair closer. She rests a hand on my knee as I try to control my tears. "I have all the reason to want my children to befriend you. If you are pregnant, then you are going to need help with this. Going it alone is never a good option. But I do believe you are making a good decision to keep this child. You may be young but I believe you will love it whether you want to or not, a mother always does. And as for not being ready to be a mother, Bella you have nearly nine months to get ready. I know you can do this. O.K.?"

I do not understand her unconditional love and support for someone she hardly knows but I appreciate her caring nature. I sniffle and wipe away my remaining tears. " I'm ok now," I tell her shyly," thank you." And I mean it, I really do. I have been scared and alone for way too long now. It is nice to talk to someone that cares again.

Once I have calmed down again we get back to business. Esme takes my blood for the pregnancy test she is going to run. That takes a little longer than expected because of my fear of needles. I keep flinching and so she misses my vein and has to try again. She finally got me to relax a little and got the blood no problem after that. After that she hands me some prenatal vitamins and tells me how and when to take them. Lots of food and Lots of sleep is the only other advice she gives me before the appointment is over.

"That is about all I can do for you right now hun. Once I get the results I will call you sometime tomorrow." Her eyes soften more than I thought possible before she rips a piece of paper off her paper and writes on it. "Here is my number. I want you to call me whenever you need to. You can ask me questions, advice, or just talk. I just want you to know I'm here for you when you need me." She hands me the paper and stands up. I follow suit and put out my hand in thanks. "Oh sweetie non of that," she jokes lightly and she puts out both arms and wraps me in a warm hug. It takes me a moment to respond. I have not been hugged in… I cannot even remember the last time I was hugged. I awkwardly attempt to return the gesture in the most affectionate way I can; by lightly patting her on the back.

Esme leads me out of the room and back to the main area of the floor. We exchange pleasantries and she informs me again that she will call me tomorrow.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

"So, um, how did things go?" Charlie asks as we walk down the aisles of Fork's supermarket. I told him that if we both intended to survive until the weekend that he would have to get more groceries, especially more healthy food for little miss knocked up.

"You don't have to make awkward small talk Charlie," I tell him as I pick out some fruits and veggies. "Some people actually enjoy the silence, you know."

"And some people actually do want to know how doctor's appointments go when it's for something important like this, you know," he answers back, eyeing my selections precariously. "Do you have to pick up every single kind of green vegetable there is?" He visibly shudders as I laugh at him.

"Is big Police Chief scared of healthy food?" I say as I make faces at him and throw brussel sprouts at him. He dodges them and they land with a thunk on the floor. I give him a dirty look and he resembles a five year old with his hand caught in a cookie jar, except he is forty and wearing a police uniform. He grabs the bag off the floor and puts it in the cart with the others.

After that brief humorous moment things when back to how they usually are with Charlie, quiet and awkward. I get everything I want and/or need and we end up being able to fully stock the fridge. Not one nook or cranny is not filled with food, healthy food to be precise.

Once everything is put away I take some things back out to start making dinner. Some vegetable stir-fry and rice seems simple enough. I get started chopping up veggies and am almost halfway done when I realize Charlie has been watching me the whole time. I stop what I am doing and stare him down. He is leaning against the doorframe to the living room with his arms crossed, the epitome of casual. "Would you like to help or is there something you need Charlie?"

He ignores my question completely and asks one of his own. "Where did you learn how to cook? Surely Renee didn't teach you. That's one of the few things we had in common. Neither of us can boil water."

I go back to what I am doing and answer his question, "Well when you're home alone for so long you start finding things to do, such as watch the food channel. I got tired of microwave meals and take out so I took it upon myself make good food. Practice makes perfect, right?" Apparently that was good enough for Charlie because he just nods his head and goes into the living room to watch the latest sports game.

Dinner is prepped, cooked, and eaten quickly. Charlie praises my food but I do not take it too seriously. The guy probably has not had a decent home cooked meal in way too long. When he had his face stuffed in his plate I slipped some of my vitamins, not wanting him to start up talk about the doctor's again. Once we are both done I get up to do dishes but he stops me. "You cook. I clean," he tells me. "Sound like a deal?" I tell him sounds good to me and that I am heading to bed early, long day and all that.

Finally, in the sanctuary of my room I put on a tank top and boxer shorts for bed and sink my butt down into the mattress. I take out the pamphlets from earlier and examine my future.

They are no "What to Expect When You're Expecting" but they give you enough detail to make you uncomfortable. They show the "fetus" in the different stages of pregnancy. It goes from an alien to a baby inside my vagina. I shudder to myself. _God my vagina is going to be ruined after this kid. And I'm only seventeen! Who is going to want to be with a young single mother with a stretched out vag? Huh?_

Once I gross myself out enough for tonight I toss them on my floor next to my bed and cuddle under my blankets. I skootch around in bed trying to get comfortable but no matter what I do I cannot get to sleep. There are a pair of icy blue eyes in my mind that will not get out and let me sleep, not that I am complaining too much though.

_Jasper Cullen_. Just saying his name in my mind gets me all riled up. I never thought a name could be sexy, but damn was I wrong. And the flannel, khaki, work boot combo completely drives me wild! My heart and stomach are fluttering around like a hummingbird. _I wish he was my baby daddy, but… _And with that thought I am completely wiped out again, no longer hot for J but mourning the loss of the father of my child. _I am sorry sweetheart._

I wrap my hands around my stomach and wait for sleep to take me so I can dream of a different situation that absolutely involves those sexy as fuck blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: this one didn't take as long as I thought so you guys get it sooner. Woo!**_

_**I know this is slow going but I promise things will pick up soon, I can't keep away from Jasper that long ;]**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**R/R!**_


End file.
